


【澈汉】Bunny Cafe

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -灵感来自gose-酒后的女仆装play
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	【澈汉】Bunny Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> “着迷于你的眼睛，银河有迹可循。” ——《水星记》

01

“coups，泡果酒在哪里？”尹净汉逛着逛着超市酒瘾又犯了，砸吧着嘴想在晚饭时间小酌两杯，穿着简单的T恤配运动裤懒洋洋地推着小推车。

“在那边啦，怎么来这么多次超市也还是不记得。”崔胜澈看着刚从甜美的午睡时间里被自己喊醒，强行带下来美其名曰散步的小兔，半眯着眼睛似乎有些不耐烦，“我去拿吧…还有那个…那个，可以吗…？”

“两瓶…真的不能多了。”说的是烧酒，小两口都有或大或小的酒瘾，过一阵子就会突然间想喝，一喝就要买两种尝一口你的抿一口我的，醉的程度也是微微上头——可最近崔胜澈突然间爱上了大半夜抱在一起看电影的时候喝烈的，尹净汉已经烦了有一段时间了。

“哦…”看着崔胜澈蹦蹦跳跳地往酒柜子那边走，一步一米多两米，活像一只大大的兔子——像super bunny man那只巨型兔子。

烧酒只能要两瓶，果酒可以多备一些，那就拿四瓶吧，正好用一个纸托能装下也不会太重，再拿一些香口的炒花生和鱿鱼丝，日本的酒盗也可以试试拿上一包。

“少拿点下酒菜啦…不能喝太多，明天咱还要回公司开会。”尹净汉走到他身边，看着崔胜澈把抱了满怀的小零嘴一股脑扔进购物车，足足把小车填满了一半，“就这些，不再拿了…你就当是试试我买的新酒杯吧。”

对哦，崔胜澈那天去外地出差回来特意买了一套烧酒杯，厚实的矮玻璃杯上一只点缀着几片竹叶，另一只的花纹是几朵樱花，凹下去的小图案精致又可爱，正适合在家里休息时想要微醺感觉的日子。

“但是、但是今晚一定要在十二点半前睡下哦。”这真的是最后的底线了，尹净汉嘟着嘴把手推车里的东西摆放得更整齐些，低下头的瞬间才发现刚刚急着出门，也没留意就把在家里穿的小兔子家居拖鞋一起穿了出来，黄色底色上的白色兔耳朵一晃一晃的，也怪可爱的。

“那我们得早点开始喝了吧。”崔胜澈一手搂过尹净汉的腰，另一只手拉着购物车往收银台走，看起来像是完全不记得明天还要早点起床去开会这件事，心里只想着今晚美酒配美人。

02

为了早点开始愉快的喝酒时间而提早到六点半吃饭，七点四十五分洗碗，八点拿出酒杯和新买的酒，关掉客厅内亮堂的大灯，转而打开墙壁上暗黄色的壁灯，为了增加氛围感甚至还拉上了窗帘，给香薰机注入了玫瑰味的精油。

果酒味道比较甜美好入喉，烧酒则是带着浓烈的酒精味划过；一瓶是淡粉的莓果颜色，另一瓶透过绿色的玻璃瓶也能感知的清澈；看似带着侵略性的前者像是女仆咖啡厅里穿粉色裙子的甜美系，反之透明的烈酒像是看则气质清冷、其实是疯批的美人。

酒量这种事情是谁也说不准的——尤其是在爱人怀里的时候，即使是再清醒的人也会在此时分不清楚醉的是酒还是人。

“…唔。”粗略计算，尹净汉的头已经晕了快二十分钟了，被崔胜澈轻轻搂在怀里的时候看见他的酒杯空了又起身去够桌面上只剩下小半的烧酒瓶，给斟上小半杯后就停了手，看着对方有些不满的小表情义无反顾地把酒瓶放回去，缩回手来还一边比划着，“你真的…只能喝这么多了，再多…再多明天就起不来了。”

“可我想喝嘛…。”要疯了，崔胜澈晃着尹净汉的手臂求着情，可对方完全不领情，在半暗的灯光下也能看到小兔微红的脸颊，可惜最近好像瘦了些。

老婆脸上写着“绝不动摇”四个大字，老婆说不准喝了，老婆说要起不来了…老婆说起不来、起不来了，那干脆就起不来算了吧？

眼前微微撅着嘴硬撑着精神的尹净汉其实身子已经软下来，整个人都窝进小狮子的怀里，在开了暖气的二十几度的室内，只穿了薄薄的白色线衫，偏长的袖子盖住纤细的手腕，再盖过带着情侣戒指的地方，手搭在自己的手背上，两枚指环隔着布料亲吻。

回忆一下往事——五年前的事情算是往事吧，也许。那时候自由自在想喝多少就喝多少，晚上想玩到几点就几点，当然第二天要上班的，但犯了错也是自己承担，大不了扣点不影响正常开支的小钱，看着点花也不是很大的问题。

现在不同，心甘情愿给了他一个能管自己的身份，把烟给戒了把酒瓶交到他手里，工作也不敢马虎，工资要划出一部分来给他买情人节礼物、圣诞节礼物，不能再随心所欲地只顾自己了，说不上也写不出来的变化，给平淡的日子添了烟火气和爱意。

手不稳，酒杯歪了歪，水粉色的酒液便趁机出逃，滴落到米白色的衣服上洇开，变淡的颜色依旧有存在感，似乎还能隐约摸到干涸而粘腻的果糖，“唉，这件衣服今天才换上的…又要洗了，早知道就不喝这么多了。”

“你是陪我喝，怎么能自己先醉了呢宝贝。”崔胜澈把那块袖口折起来，下巴自然就靠在尹净汉的颈窝。为什么会觉得好香，是果酒味还是新买的洗发水，是香薰精油的味道还是他的体香，“或者，我们让衣服脏得更值得吧。”

打开情趣用品店一定会看见的改良款女仆装现在被崔胜澈捏在手里，一看就没有几块布料的只能算得上是内衣，还垂下来几根白色黑色的带子，展开后铺在床上示意坐在床边发愣的尹净汉穿上。

平时连用好话哄着都不可能穿上的衣服，现在却被听话的酒味小兔拎起来在手里把玩，撅着嘴摸着那片白色的硬纱小围裙，“这…你在哪里买的，布料也太差了，硬得要死…怎么穿啊。”

向小狮子伸出双手，像是要抱的姿势其实是让他帮自己穿上，眯起来的眼睛大概是因为发情了吗，崔胜澈这样想着拿起那件被揉搓得起褶皱的衣服。

白色的裹胸是空杯的状态，再把它束进黑色的背心裙里，胸口点缀着一只小巧的蝴蝶结，代替袖子的是两片折成波浪形的黑色荷叶硬纱，从腰部开始的高开衩，系上被尹净汉嫌弃的小围裙，遮住已经翘起的下身，修长的双腿从下摆伸出来，趁机勾住崔胜澈俯下身为他系身后大蝴蝶结的腰肢。

“唔…酒、酒味没有了。”尹净汉把身子送进崔胜澈暖和的怀里阻止体温继续下降，扭着腰起身舔舔爱人圆润的下巴，往下滑到喉结更是使坏咬了咬，“吻我，快点。”

喝了更多烧酒的崔胜澈嘴里的酒味更浓，口腔里的气味被小兔肆意掠夺，舌尖抵着他的上颚挑逗着，摸索到尹净汉在空中摇晃的手，把攥紧的手指逐一分开再挤进自己的手指，十指相扣的时候仿佛能听见两人逐渐加快的心跳声。

“裙子很漂亮。”崔胜澈像是欣赏着美景，抱着手站在床前看着逐渐张开双腿的尹净汉，迷离的眼神在自己身上扫过，腾出一只手把胸前那片白色的裹胸往下扯，露出由于醉意而变得透红的皮肤，“快点…快点，进来…想要你，好想要你。”

像是拆开期待已久的礼物一样慢慢扯掉五分钟前亲手绑好的围裙，掀开后与抬头的物件打招呼，黑色的裙摆往上缩，布料堆在小腹处正好盖住胯骨。

摸向后穴已经湿透了，褶皱的花瓣渗出的液体散发着淡淡的草莓味，大概再多一会应该就夹不住那些粘液了吧，上身往床上一躺，再收紧双腿把崔胜澈拉近了些，一副任人鱼肉的模样，“老婆做了不少准备呢，下午还装作不想让我喝酒的样子，是在欲擒故纵吗？”

“酒精和做爱本来不就是连锁关系吗。”从昨天开始就很想要，在舞台上看见他在皮衣里面穿了黑纱透视衣跳舞的时候还扭得起劲，连晚上看到他穿着格子睡衣的可爱模样都会感觉后面发痒，“下午买酒的时候，我不相信你没想到，你不是也很想要我嘛。”

“那我不客气了。”大手撩开布料抚上尹净汉的后腰，背心裙从肩膀上滑下来，把完全勃起的硬物就着角度捅进去的同时啃上小兔的锁骨，长驱直入到最敏感的深处，契合度极高的两人都发出了舒服的长叹，“怎么…唔、啊…一下就插到那里…。”

手指插进崔胜澈的发间，像樱桃般红润的唇瓣一下一下磕在自己的颈侧、锁骨、肩头，白皙的皮肤上吻痕成倍增加，微微起身的时候把裙子往下褪，露出的粉红乳尖和室内淡淡的玫瑰味很相配。

龟头在炙热的甬道深处开始动作，依旧湿滑的软肉把男根紧紧包裹住，两人的耻毛摩擦在皮肤上产生了不寻常的触感，尹净汉喘着气抱紧崔胜澈宽广的后背，匆匆忙忙做好扩张后又过了一段时间，通道缩紧了几分后被忽然撑大，虽然被碾过敏感点的快感远超不适，但在重新开始操弄的时候崔胜澈还是能清晰感受到那处的紧致感，“对不起，老婆…我慢慢来。”

“唔、快点…用力点，主人。”尹净汉放松着让那根硬物能到达更深的位置，低头的瞬间看见还挂在自己身上的女仆装，在印象里的无数次做爱，有适当的角色扮演的几次，自己都会被崔胜澈操透，要了三四次还差些失禁，说着爱吻上自己的时候加大力度。

今晚想要他更粗暴地对待自己。

“你、你说什么。”分明在忍耐着的崔胜澈维持着最后一点理智，用尽浑身解数来勾引自己的爱人比什么都要美，低喘着勾住狮子座男人的后脖子，抬起腰夹紧花瓣说出让人发疯的话，“我说主人，操我…再用力些，把衣服扯开把我弄坏。”

脚趾在床单上蜷缩，指甲在肩胛骨上划过，肩头被疯狂的狮子啃出血，或许我们都是性爱的奴隶，忘记一切沉沦在与爱人的床弚之事。

被崔胜澈完全罩在身下的尹净汉哼哼唧唧着说不出完整的话，只能跟随着对方愈发落力的顶弄被推上一次又一次的高潮，花穴痉挛着把丝毫没有停止下来的意思的粗大物件裹得更紧一些，衣服被完全褪去露出诱人的肉体，额前的发丝一颠一颠地滴下汗珠。

“果然情趣内衣都是一次性的吧。”崔胜澈这时候还能分出神来把还挂在尹净汉身上的肩带取下来扔在地上，支撑点只有身下连接之处，完全依赖着自己的小兔浑身通红，比冬天的草莓更水润可人，“崔胜澈…最、最后一次了…不可以再做了…明天还得回公司…啊…！”

“我们请假吧…唔、宝贝好厉害…还是好紧啊。”被叫了全名有些不爽，不由自主地把抽插的幅度加大，绷紧了侧腰的肌肉大力鞭挞让尹净汉无暇应对自己，“就、就说我老婆怀孕了。”

据说兔子被摸多了背脊会产生假孕的现象，这样想着抚摸上尹净汉的尾椎骨，崔胜澈觉得自己能摸到长出来的毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，缓慢地往上抚到一半时换成后入姿势，美其名曰确认下有没有尾巴，这样再做一次也是可以的吧。

“没有…主人、主人，我不能怀孕的。”绯红的眼角甚至渗出了泪珠，后入的体位没办法触碰到小狮子的脸颊，屁股往后退似乎要把两个囊袋都吞下去，“摸、摸背脊只是假孕…要主人全部、全部都射进来…才会怀孕的…。”


End file.
